marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 61
One month after Tony Stark's apparent disappearance, Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan leave their resignations with Iron Man, because they suspect him to be the one responsible. As they leave the plant, Inspector Flint, the officer in charge of the case, approaches them. At police headquarters, he interrogates Potts and Hogan. A reporter overhears the conversation, which leads to a media breakout on Stark's disapperance. In his laboratory at his estate, Tony Stark is still encased inside his Iron Man armor, searching for a way to remove his suit without causing his heart to stop beating, and he dares not reveal his secret identity to the world, fearing his enemies could attack his factories in revenge, and endanger the lives of his thousands of employees. The next day, Happy sneaks into Tony's estate, hoping to find clues in the mansion he believes is abandoned. Tony notices Happy and, with no time to run, barely slips into his bed, before Happy enters through the window. When Pepper arrives at the mansion after being informed by Happy, Tony claims that a doctor had ordered him to remain in bed, and he had pretended he was on a trip, to not worry anybody. As Happy and Pepper leave the estate, they agree that the entire situation still feels odd, and Pepper even theorizes that maybe Stark is actually a prisoner of Iron Man. Meanwhile, high up in the sky, a mysterious satellite is being controlled remotely by the Mandarin in his castle. Once it is in position, the villain releases a powerful energy beam from the device that annihilates Tony Stark's mansion. Alerted by his armor's sensors, Iron Man escapes at the last second. Pepper and Happy hurry back to the Stark estate, and find that while Iron Man is fine, Stark is seemingly dead. Pepper goes to Inspector Flint, blaming Iron Man for Stark's death. However, because of the oddity of what was used to destroy the mansion, the case is now in the government's hands. On the shore of Long Island, Happy grieves the loss of his boss, even if his death means Happy could have an opportunity with Pepper. In his laboratory, Iron Man tracks down the perpetrator of the crime, the Mandarin. The Mandarin prepares for the inevitable confrontation with Iron Man, while Stark himself flies under disguise in an airplane to China. Stark opens the emergency door in mid-flight and jumps. Once Iron Man reaches the perimeter of Mandarin's castle, the villain uses a powerful beam to trap and pull him to the rocks, but Tony breaks the fall using his repulsors. The Mandarin uses hypnotic lights to weaken his foe, so he can be finished off by Koto, a giant humanoid robot. The robot brings the unconscious Iron Man to his master, and the Mandarin ties him to a wheel that will spin him to his death with the press of a button. First, though, the Mandarin wants to tell his origin story. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** Unnamed officers * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Viet Cong soldiers Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * a MIG (a Soviet plane) | StoryTitle2 = The Strength of the Sumo! | Synopsis2 = Captain America travels to Vietnam and launches a lone attack on an army of Viet Cong troops. After fighting armed guards to a standstill, Captain America tells the commanding officer that he is seeking to barter for the release of a captured American helicopter pilot. After fighting off the major's two best men, Captain America is taken into the city, where he is reunited with the pilot, Jim Baker, whose brother helped Cap at an E.T.O. back in WWII. But this turns out to be a bit of a trap, as the major summons his general, a giant by the name of Sumo who matches his strength against Captain America. After a quick battle, Captain America defeats Sumo and he and Jim escape the palace and steal a plane to fly back to the United States. | Notes = * This issue contains a one page pin-up, "The Golden Avenger: Iron Man" a "Marvel Masterwork Pin-Up". * Iron Man last appeared in ''X-Men'' #9; He appears next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #62 (next issue). *The Mandarin last appeared in ''Tales of Suspense'' #55; He appears next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #62 (Next Issue). * General Wo will appear next in ''Captain America'' #411. * "Mails of Suspense" letters page includes letters from: Robert Lyle, Varian Waller, Jerry W. Pritchett, Pete Von Sholly, Jim Tapson, and George King. * This issue also contains "The Mighty Marvel Checklist" and "A Bunch of Memos from the Ol' Bullpen" between pages 4 and 5. * In this issue, Captain America goes to war torn Vietnam to rescue a friend. He will have no other involvement with the police action in Vietnam, with the exception of a brief return in ''Captain America'' #125. | Trivia = | Recommended = ''Captain America'' #125 | Links = }} Category:Vietnam War